Jaune Arc: Master Detective
by Reaverstar125d7
Summary: Based on the Sherlock movie very loosely, Jaune Arc is an eccentric detective, hired to solve all number of unsolvable cases, by Lie Ren, Captain of Vale's police force.


**And here we Stand once more, me re-doing this story, well worry not, this is the first of all of my stories to be remastered.  
**

 **Apologies for the long absence.**

* * *

"Do we really have to hire him Sir?" Yang Xiao Long, detective in Vale's police department, asks her boss.

She is a woman blond messy hair, messy in a controlled chaos sense, lilac eyes gaze forwards tiredly. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Being a detective she wasn't required to wear a uniform.

"We need his talents Yang, you may not like it but we have met a dead end in the Ripper case." Lie Ren, Captain of Vale's police department, states.

He has dark black hair, combed back into a high pony tail, a magenta streak runs all the way through his hair. He wears his uniform, dark blue shirt and pants, accompanied by a waistcoat. He wears green rimmed glasses, eyesight diminished from years of staring at screens in the dead of night working cases.

"But he is always so weird, nothing he does makes sense. Not to mention the stupid shit he always does." Yang complains as they walk up to an exceptionally small house.

It sits in the middle of a empty building area, the area has to be at least a full square mile. The house itself is only ten square meters. The house is made completely out of wood, there are no windows. The front door is the only way in or out, the house is more of a big cube with a door. A wonderful garden filled with roses, with the most beautiful colours, crimson reds, snow whites, abyss blacks, lavender purples, sky blues, and even roses that were grown out of glass. All of these roses grow together in harmony all of them worth thousands of Lien, being the last natural roses in Remnant. A single seed was worth five thousand Lien. All taken care of with the utmost reverence.

Outside the house are oddities, stange things never seen before by the mortal eye. All of these oddities defy all logic, a floating hourglass filled with lava floats above the house, filling the bottom then spinning, repeating these motions without fail, untouched by all, not even a bullet shot directly at it would hit. It is as if reality itself defends this oddity. The hourglass is made completely of glass, there are patterns all over the glass, that of roses.

To the right of this house is another floating object, a sphere filled with creatures out of this world, all of them are the same. Their bodies are serpentine, covered in scales, fins like wings covered in feathers. They have no heads, the front of their bodies ending in just an eye, an eye filled with more eyes. Each of the eyes contained within are different. Each of these eyes see a different world, a different truth.

A labyrinth surrounds the house, it stretches higher than even the hourglass. It changes its layout constantly, the entrance never staying in one place longer than a minute. The walls appear to be made out of pure darkness, the floor made of light.

All these oddities appeared a month after the man that owns this area made his wooden house.

There are buildings outside the house that all serve a scientific purpose, a lab filled with chemicals and mixing machines, a carpenters area, a library filled with books written in a language only one man can read. A language made by the man in the house.

Flanking the house plot are massive skyscrapers. These skyscrapers are owned by the Schnee dust company, each are bureaucratic buildings, where all of the Vale paperwork concerning dust is done.

A haunting melody fills the area, the tune from a violin, a sad tune. A tune filled with remorse and pain.

"I hate coming here." Yang says.

"You didn't have to come Yang." Ren states.

"Couldn't let you deal with him alone, he's a danger to everyone around him! Even Nora is easier to deal with than him." Yang exclaims.

"Yes, but you forget I am married to her. She used to be much worse before we married. He was the one that introduced us." Ren says.

"Lets get this over with." Yang sighs.

Ren walks up to the small house and knocks. Suddenly loud banging from inside the house starts. A loud yell of 'FUCK' comes form inside the house, after a few seconds of this banging the door flies open. With the opening of the door, a man staggers out.

"Oh Ren, what brings you to my home? Has to be a case, you only do social visits on weekends. Also you didn't bring your wife. Yang is here so of course it has nothing to do with social calls, the bags under her eyes indicate lack of sleep." The man says as he leans in close and touches her face. "Yang loves beauty sleep so she has been losing sleep over a case she can't solve, has to be a recent case, has to be a violent case. Can smell the anger coming from her. Oh, now I know. You are here to hire me to solve the Ripper case." Jaune Arc, freelance detective, having over one thousand solved cases. All seemingly unsolvable.

"Ok, that's true but that's a bit of a stretch when all you have is my lack of sleep. And don't smell me you creep!" Yang says angrily.

"Your nails. You've been biting them, you only do that when you are trying to solve a particularly distressing case." He says as he grabs her hands.

"Dried blood under your shirt, hidden quite well but I can still smell it, indicates you've been squeezing your informants harder than usual." He says as he pushes his head towards her chest.

"Also the smell of your weapons indicates the have been mechashifted recently, you had to get exceptionally rough with Junior. He knows nothing of this case, hence the smell of fire, your rage got the better of you and your semblance activated."He says as he grabs her golden bracelets.

"Then there is the case file Ren has in his briefcase, has all the information you have collected about the Ripper. I can smell the ink and the hand that has written in, from there all it took was a look into both of your eyes to see who wrote it." He says as he lets go and points at the briefcase Ren brought with him." Ren wrote it because you are too distressed to keep bias out, from that I know everything written. Ren's fingers are still recovering from using his pen, can still see the skin pressed down from the effort, so I can easily look at his hands and from the small traces of ink smell he always has I can put together what he has written."

"How else do you think I already know everything about the case? Has been going on for four months now, not only that Ren brings his paperwork on our social calls so I can look over them. Took one month to figure out how to deduce his paperwork from smell alone but it was worth it. Been observing his work since before he was Captain." Jaune states.

"That is why we need him on the case Yang." Ren says.

"I hate you so much Jaune. With every time we meet I hate you more." Yang angrily states.

"You just don't know how to handle speaking to me, your petty sense of justice has driven you into a deep hate, your sister is not nearly as angry when I observe." Jaune states.

"You leave my sister alone!" Yang yells as she picks him up by the collar of his shirt. Weapons mechashifted in the instant she moved her hands upwards.

"I do everything to make her leave me alone, she is too innocent to deal with monsters like me. Doesn't work though, she likes me too much." Jaune says calmly. "You get five more seconds."

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Yang screams, suddenly Jaune touches her wrist with a single finger and her wrist breaks.

"You were warned, your anger will drive you to do terrible things, learn to control it or someone will control it for you, permentantly, in a much more painful way than I have on top of that. Let me fix that for you." Jaune taps her wrist once more and all the damage is repaired.

"So sorry but you are too emotional right now to deal with me, only reason you came was to vent on an 'easy' target. You forgot why I am am an undefeated fighter. Now I warn you, try that again and I will break an arm and not fix it afterwords." Jaune says. "Now concerning the Ripper case, I'll take it. I already have suspects and more evidence than you guys do."

"Welcome aboard once more Jaune, it will be nice to work together again." Ren pats Jaune on the back.

* * *

"Welcome once more to our headquarters, your office is prepared and Nora is waiting to ambush you within." Ren says to Jaune as he leads him in.

The Vale police headquarters, an impressive building, its history almost as illustrious as Beacon Academy's. The building's front has marble columns, the building made of a peculiar marble found only in Mountain Glen, and is the only building made of said marble.

"Best not to keep her waiting." Jaune says as he walks towards the biggest office in the building.

This office is empty almost always, the only time it has people within it is when Jaune is hired by Vale for a case.

"Who is that boss?" Blake Belladona, one of the best detectives in Vale asks Ren, her employer.

She wears a from fitting black suit, a bow covering her faunus features.

"That Blake, is Jaune Arc ." Ren replies.

"Really? The best detective in all of Remnant?" Sun Wukong, Vacuo's liaison asks.

Sun Wukong, a huntsman from Vacuo that was put forth in a initiative to strengthen bonds between Vale and Vacuo. An initiative written up by none other than Jaune Arc.

"The very same, grew up with him. He introduced me and my Wife, he was adopted into her family and we met in middle school. Been friends ever since." Ren explains.

"JAUNEY!" Ren's wife Nora yells from the office.

"Please don't." Jaune says.

"Never big bro! Hug time!" Nora yells as she hugs him.

"Every time." Ren says and chuckles. He walks to the door of the office.

"Time's up dear sister, I have work to do." Jaune says. "Ren, bring me all your notes on the Ripper case. On second thought bring me all the notes your whole department has on the Ripper."

"Right away." Ren says. "Alright people you heard the man, bring all we have about the Ripper into his office!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later Jaune's office is filled with packed files, all of them contain loads of information about the Ripper murders. A massive map is nailed to one wall and each murder is marked on the wall. It looks like a massive spider web, red thread linking all the murders together.

"Thirty young Faunus ladies dead. All have their animal features removed. All are gutted. Breasts cut off and nailed above the bodies. All wounds come from a singular weapon, undoubtedly custom designed mechashift tech. What has become of the bodies?" Jaune turns to Ren. He spins a small hourglass in his hands, an hourglass filled with lava.

"They are all still in the morgue, families are angry at the inability to bury their children." Ren replies. "It has been a grueling few months."

"Then I will need to see the bodies, will need to use my semblance." Jaune says. The hourglass shifts into a sphere filled with otherworldly creatures.

"We will need time to bring all the bodies out of stasis and to get all the files relating to the autopsies. I'll give the order but you will have to wait until we are finished." Ren says as he inputs the command into his scroll.

"Sir why do we use paperwork when we have our scrolls?" Sun asks. "I mean even Atlas does it this way, and they are the most technologically advanced of all the kingdoms."

"That is due to my semblance, doesn't work on digital things. All investigative departments work only with paper, the collective Councils of Remnant have done so due to the unique nature of my semblance." Jaune replies for Ren. "Solve a couple thousand cases and things change to benefit you instead of hinder."

"Believe it or not Jaune has all of Remnant's Councils in debt to him, solving thousands of assassination attempts, terrorist attacks, and kidnappings. He is a very high profile investigator, only does work concerning cases that no one can solve." Ren explains to Sun.

"Why does Yang hate you so much?" Blake asks Jaune.

"I'm married to her sister. Not out of love of course, that's why she hates me. We married out of necessity really, she needed aid to pursue her career and I needed to get suitors of my back. Yang and I were friends right up until High school graduation, I went to University, got multiple doctorates due to my semblance and left Vale's University for the Semblance of Mind four years later. Ruby and I married a year later and now she is a pioneer in mechashift technology." Jaune explains. "The moment Yang found out our reasons for marriage she immediately tried to kill me, the scars on her forearms prove that not even a five time Vytal champion can beat me. Her semblance makes her prone to violent action more than most."

"I'm friends with Ruby and she never speaks about you." Blake says.

"We only meet each other every Sunday, her reasons for not speaking about me are her own. I'm not a mind reader, pretty close though." Jaune states.

"Do you love her?" Blake asks.

"Do you love the way a gun protects you from harm? Do you love the way aura shields you from harm? Ask questions with more weight behind them." Jaune states.

"Sir, the bodies are ready for inspection." Pyrrha Nikos, Forensic pathologist for Vale's Police department and ex-huntsman says.

"Thank you dear, I will be down shortly, need to retrieve my drugs from my locker first." Jaune says to Pyrrha. Not even looking in her direction.

"You can't take drugs in the police station sir." Pyrrha states.

"These are the only drugs Jaune is legally allowed to take, anyone else that takes these drugs gets put into a coma from sensory overload." Ren explains. "They enhance every senses to the point that you can see the movement of the air around you."

"Why can he take the drugs then?" Pyrrha asks.

"Specially designed with with my semblance in mind, took three years of hard work to get it to work. Even in it's infancy it aided my semblance, no coma's for me. Just unending pain for weeks." Jaune explains.

* * *

The drugs were collected and they now stood in the morgue. Bodies laid out on tables. All the bodies are somewhat repaired.

"Step back everyone. I need absolute focus whilst actively using my semblance." Jaune says as he opens the case that contains his concoction.

Contained in the case are vials. Within the vials are a purple liquid, swimming within the liquid are flakes of dust, glowing with hidden power. On the top cover of the briefcase is an injection gun. Jaune picks up the gun and loads in a vial, a purple smoke wisps from the vial as it opens slightly, the smell coming from the vial is a sickly sweet smell, the smell of death .

Jaune injects the drug into his arm.

* * *

 _Suddenly his world stops, nothing moves. Thoughts swirling within his head finally stop. He activates his semblance and suddenly he witnesses each woman's death from an outsider's perspective, watches them get torn to shreds. Watches the life slip from their bodies._

 _He sees the weapon, a machete with chainsaw teeth spinning, rending life and limb, a maddening song screeches from the weapon. The scent of industry comes from the Ripper, that of one who spends time working near the warehouse districts, the scent wafting off of him is that of poison. A mask covers the Ripper's face, a mask covered in a crazed grin, none of the victims saw the face, the Ripper is male, from the twisted laughter coming forth from the mask. The scent of acid fills the air, and the scent of Faunus fills the air, blood and fire fills the air. Each victims dying sight is the Ripper removing his mask, unfortunately the expire just before they see his face. Just before they see the face of madness._

* * *

"The Ripper is male, works in industry, is demented. Mind fraying at the seams, takes pleasure in this mutilation, all body parts are removed before death. Killer uses a drug before hand to keep victims alive. Activates aura to keep victim alive right up until the gutting. Drug is untraceable, only sign that it was used is the blood smelling sweet before death, once the blood cools the drug is gone. Drug is made of poisons, all natural, all fatal. Combined this drug is beneficial to health, temporarily, the dose given is truly lethal. Victims almost see face, expire a small bit too early for sight. Bodies can be returned to families now, they are now useless to this investigation. Let the people grieve finally." Jaune speaks as he writes down all this on a notepad. All in a language that no one can read.

"Are you sure Jaune?" Ren asks.

"Hm, let me double check." Jaune says as he injects another dose of the drug.

* * *

 _He see's the victims lured into dark alleyways by a crying child, child is infact the Ripper. Vocal techniques used to alter voice. First attack crushes vocal cords, singular strike breaks neck, vocal cords crushed underneath the force, second is the injection of the drug, incapacitates victim. From there the mutilation begins. plays out the same way each time. One Victim manages to see a small bit of the Ripper's face. Pale skin, demented smile, then death. First Victim came closest to seeing face, last mistake made by Ripper._

* * *

"First Victim saw skin tone and smile, expires shortly afterwards. Ripper is Pale, almost like those from Atlas, his cheekbones indicate he is not an Atleasean however. All bodies are now useless to the investigation, let families reclaim." Jaune speaks.

"How can you be so sure of this?" Pyhrra asks.

"Semblance is Sense of the Hunt. Has been unlocked since birth, lets me see things that can't be seen, hear what cannot be heard, smell what cannot be smelt, taste what cannot be tasted, and touch what cannot be touched. The drug I made shuts down my body so my mind can let me percieve the events that lead up to the death of someone, it requires me to choose a target to hunt to work that way however. My current target is the Ripper, as such I watch each Victim die. Feel and see what they do." Jaune explains. "When not actively used I am privy to the curse of my Observation. I can Observe you if you wish."

"You might not like what he tells you, Yang always struggles when she speaks to him. Ruby asked him to always Observe her so he can tell when she is stressed." Ren says.

"Gave my wife a call when I retrived this drug, Yang has a habit of never telling her when she is stressed." Jaune says.

"Alright, Observe me." Pyrrha says.

"Sweet smell of perfume, recently applied, still lingers in morgue. Indicates you wished to make a good impression. Lipstick has been recently applied as well, can still see the slight wetness of it" He says as he leans lose to her face.

"Water vapor lingers above sink, indicates you washed your hands, recently, for the twentieth time today. Indicates that this case touches your psyche deeply, fear and disgust rise when you have to deal with the dead faunus. Indicates a deep love of life, compassion for those that have died before their time." He says as he turns his head towards the sink in the morgue.

"Slight red hidden under makeup indicates you have been crying recently, would say the cause is the case, however the marks on your ring finger indicate you used to be engaged." He says as he grabs her left hand and brings it to his face "Not married, the size of the marks indicate that the ring hasn't been on long enough to indicate marriage. Maybe three months, wasn't a death, you wouldn't have been hit this hard if it was death."

"From the scent of chocolate lingering on your lips indicates that you have been trying to induce happiness. Scent of wine indicates inebriation at nightime to wash sorrows away." He says as he grabs her face, gently, and sniffs.

"Evidence points to engagement called off, spouse cheated on you." He says "Flash of distress in eyes indicates that it had been going on longer than the engagement. Conclusion: Your spouse was cheating on you for your whole relationship, love fostered within you and you agreed to marriage. You are deeply torn over this and are struggling to adjust to life alone."

"Sorry Pyhrra, I did tell you that won't like what he tells you." Ren says as he puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I cannot turn this off Pyrrha, if you do not wish to interact with me from now on I shall understand. Won't be the first and won't be the last." Jaune says as he walks out of the morgue, waving his hand behind him.

* * *

"What should we do now Jaune?" Ren asks sitting across from Jaune in the big office.

"Too late in the day to find our Ripper, tomorrow is the best time to go, morning. All I need to do is catch the scent, so we will be going to all the industrial areas during the week. I shall be in my office, will stay the night." Jaune states.

"You won't be sleeping will you?" Ren sighs.

"Can't. Case has begun, won't be able to sleep until Ripper is found. You know this, haven't changed in all the years you've known me." Jaune answers.

"I'll tell Ruby where to find you." Ren says.

"Appreciated. In the meantime I shall be going through the notes. Will widen evidence with what I know. Tell Ruby that four doses have been used. Will be using the extra two doses to go over notes." Jaune states.

"Just don't run yourself into the ground, you know the side effects." Ren says.

Jaune nods as Ren walks out of his office, he takes another dosage and swims within the realm made by his semblance.

* * *

"I just can't handle the way he acts, it's like he doesn't even see us as living beings!" Yang complains as she sits drinking with her friends from work.

"He is a bit strange, but I wouldn't take it that far." Blake says.

"Give it a few days, he's already used his retched semblance on Pyhrra." Yang growls back, eyes flashing red for a moment.

"That was a strange experience, his semblance is scary." Pyhrra says. She cannot get rid of the thoughts about how easily he figured out her life.

"Did he tell you why he married my sister?" Yang whines " He said: 'Was necessary, suitors wouldn't leave me alone. Ruby needed Backing for career, she got her backing, people leave me alone. Win-Win.' I hate him. If it was for love I wouldn't have cared."

"I invited Ruby. She should be here soon." Pyhrra says. "She sounded excited to drink with us."

"Heya guys! Been a while since we've gone drinking." Ruby appears from behind Pyhrra with a smile stretched across her face. Small rose petals fall to the ground in her wake.

"Why is everyone so unhappy?" As she says this her smile falls.

"We hired your husband for a case, he used his semblance on me and Pyhrra. I am furious. Asshole can't keep himself in check" Yang says, her eyes a blazing red.

"You know he doesn't do that on purpose sis. He can't help it." Ruby whines cutely.

"You never told us you were married Ruby, you don't even wear a ring." Blake says.

"We never got rings, there wasn't even a ceremony. We just signed a paper and then we were married." Ruby says happily.

"You don't seem too bothered about that." Pyhrra states somewhat shocked at that.

"I was at first, but I've come to terms with it. He cares in his own special way." Ruby says sadly.

"The part that makes me mad the most is that Ruby loves him." Yang growls out.

"He does love me back, he just doesn't show it the way you expect him to." Ruby says. "His biggest show of love would be not spending all of his time with me, if he did things would be awkward for him. He can't deal with us properly, sees too much."

"Ugh, off this topic. How've you been sis?" Yang asks defeated.

"Been good, made some new mechashift mechanisms. Besides that nothing new. What about you guys?" Ruby asks.

They spend the night talking and catching up.

* * *

 _He sees angry faces, the families of the dead accusing him of not saving them. He sees his mother's face, screaming from pain, fire consuming her. He sees his sisters, skin melting off. He sees his father, laughing dementedly as he burns his family. He sees his own hands burning, his chest cut to pieces by father. He sees the face of his wife smiling at him. He sees his marriage, the signing of papers, a smile from his wife, a chaste kiss. He feels the love in that moment, coming off her and felt within him. He feels the fear within that moment, the thought of his semblance running out of control and taking her from him. He remembers the day he tells her of the arrangement, the sadness he feels from her, the despair he feels in that moment. He watches the years pass by, watches her get used to the routine. Watches his despair grow, feels her sadness hidden behind her smile. Feels his self hatred grow every time he sees her sad smile._

* * *

"You have been sleeping within your mind again brother." Nora says from the door.

"It is the only way to remember what is lost sister. The only way to not delve into madness and give in to the family curse." Jaune says.

"You will only depress yourself more this way, just give in and tell her, live together like you want." Nora says.

"Can't. Semblance makes living among others hard. Can't do that to the woman I love. Would tear us apart." Jaune states.

"Eventually you will realize that excuse is bullshit. Then you will finally be happy." Nora says as she touches his shoulder gently. "It's morning, your wife is here for your Sunday meet up."

* * *

 _'_ _ **Case No:**_ _15-MR-77467B Date: 2015/09/05_

 _ **Officer:**_ _James Valkyrie Prepared By: Kali Belladonna_

 _ **Incident:**_ _Samuel Arc tortures and kills all females in the Arc family, brutally tortures son and makes him watch family die. Sets fire to females to kill them._

 _ **Detail of Event:**_

 _Samuel Arc spends a full week torturing his son, daughters and wife. After a week of this torture, sets wife and daughters on fire and makes son watch. When confronted by Detective on case Samuel commits suicide._

 _ **Action Taken:**_

 _Confrontation after five days of investigating Detective Valkyrie found the location where Samuel was hiding whilst doing these heinous acts. A day is spent collecting forces to assault Samuel's hiding place. Confrontation lead to Samuel setting the females in his family on fire and nailing Jaune Arc, his son, to the chair he was chained to. Short fight erupts, ends in Samuel's momentary escape. Samuel is found in the woods two hundred meters from the hideout, puts shotgun loaded with dust rounds to chin and pulls trigger. All five officers witnessed this act._

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Only one survivor in the Arc Massacre as it has been dubbed by those who work under Detective Valkyrie, is one Jaune Arc. Jaune shows a surprising lack of psychological loss, after a few medical tests it is discovered that this is due to his semblance: Sense of the Hunt, keeps him in control of his mind. The psychological damage is there, Jaune is just better able to process it then hardened veterans of the Color Wars. Jaune is adopted by Detective Valkyrie three months after the case is closed.'_

* * *

Blake is shocked by what she has just read. She was told by her mother to look this file up, so she could better understand the man she will now work with. The logs on the system for those that accessed the file has only two names on, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren. The file needed authorisation from Kali and the current Captain.

Blake receives an email from Ren.

' _Show this file to Yang. This will open her eyes, Ruby has already seen it._ ' The email reads.

* * *

Jaune sits in his office looking at his wife, unsure how to proceed. This is how every meeting goes with his wife.

"Hello Jaune, you're on another case." Ruby says.

"Hello Ruby, yes I have been brought in to solve this case, Yang was quite unhappy with me when I was brought on. Had to break her wrist to get my point across. How has work been?" Jaune asks.

"Work is fine, Yang will come around in time. The drug hasn't shown side effects yet?" Ruby asks worriedly.

"I am fine, side effects have happened by they are manageable, only brief windows of memory." Jaune states.

"You need to cut back if the effects are starting." Ruby says.

"If I do the Ripper disappears, need the drug for my moments of knowledge that must not be known." Jaune states cryptically.

"You're gonna have another break Jaune, please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if you got stuck in your mind again." Ruby pleads.

"I have both Ren and Nora watching me, Ren can use his semblance to pull me back from a break." Jaune says.

"That doesn't make me feel better Jaune!" Ruby yells, slamming here hands on the table.

"It's the best I can do, outside of solving the case. Luckily I have everything except a face, so it won't be long. At most only four more doses. Chances of a break are thirty percent at most." Jaune says a small bit of hidden emotion normally kept under wraps.

"Just please don't make this the time that thirty percent is successful." Ruby pleads, energy spent.

"I promise, you will see me again next Sunday." Jaune says.

"I want a hug." Ruby says. "Payment for making me worry."

Jaune doesn't complain and gives Ruby a stiff hug, she clings to him like a lifeline. A small part of Jaune revels in the warmth, the rest of him is upset that he can't indulge. The emotions within him struggling to break free.

* * *

Ren has brought Jaune to the industrial section of Vale. Jaune is actively using his semblance to find the Ripper. Senses being assailed by everything around him.

"His scent is strong in this building. Will be easy to find him now, question is do you wish to go in the building, if not I must take another dose." Jaune states.

"No lets go in, the lower the risk of you going through a break the better." Ren says tiredly.

They walk into the building, it is a steelworks. Makes pipes, metal plates, smaller mass produced mechashift parts. Jaune catches a scent as a man walks passed him, leaving the building.

"That's him." Jaune says as he discretely points to the man.

Suddenly the man bolts, Ren pursues. Jaune calmly walks to a wall, he lightly smacks the pillar holding scaffolding up. Metal pipes fall down on top of the fleeing man, pinning him to the floor.

Finally the Ripper is caught.

* * *

"Tyrian Callows, Faunus. Forty years old. Demented. Perfectly hidden. Weapon is made from stolen parts, untraceable, the markings not on yet, nice going on that one. Your failing was not masking your scent. Everything else would have led to a cold case." Jaune calmly states from the chair across from Tyrian.

Tyrian is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail.

"I advise against using that tail, I can and will cut it off. Legally can." Jaune states. "The question now is how you think things will go now."

Tyrian remains quiet. He had not said a word since he was detained.

"Fine, I'll tell you what will happen. Minimum sentence is life in maximum security prison, solitary confinement. Considering the evidence I collected you won't be able to plead insanity. Most likely sentencing is death. You will be muzzled for the hearing, and afterwords will be muzzled for the rest of your life. Aura will be forcibly locked from you. I shall be the one to do so. The moment this conversation ends I will cut you off. I advise you to not struggle during the process, can lead to unbearable pain if you do so." Jaune speaks.

"Fuck you! They deserved that treatment. Whore's parading about with their features on display." Tyrian spits.

Suddenly he strikes with his tail, trying to stab Jaune. He never succeeds, Jaune taps the tip of the tail and the tail is severed at the base, and explosion of blood paints the rooms walls red, acid spewing from the severed tail melting parts of the floor and wall.

Jaune uses aura control to break and sever things, combined with his semblance he can do acts supposedly impossible.

"You asshole!" Tyrian screams as blood spews from his severed tail.

"You were warned, and now this conversation is over. I will now sever your connection to your aura, you will struggle and you will expirience pain that not even your Victims have." Jaune says as he grabs Tyrians face.

A glow covers both of them, the glow of their aura.

Suddenly Tyrian's aura shatters, falling off of him like snowflakes, a scream breaks from Tyrian's lips. Jaune stares with dead eyes, unaffected by what he is causing.

"This is a dose of Justice, the rest of it will be given to you in time." Jaune coldly says, a rare bit of emotion slipping through into his voice. Cold rage.

A month after the Ripper is caught he is sentenced to death. His death is carried out by lethal injection.

The case of the Ripper is now closed.

* * *

 **Nothing to say here.**


End file.
